


Our Little Family

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Age Regression/De-Aging, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alive Thatch (One Piece), Battle Couple, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Comfort, Cutesy, Doctor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach Dies, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Piece Universe, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Romantic Fluff, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Stuffed Toys, Sweet, Team as Family, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Thatch thought finding two devil fruits would be the best day of his life. Little did he know one would lead to his death, and another, a second chance. Though did it have to reduce him to the body of a kid?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Haruta/Masked Deuce
Comments: 27
Kudos: 91





	1. Devil Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute idea I had

Devil fruits were mysterious beings indeed. No one truly knew how they came to be, or what their purpose was, but despite all that they held utmost value. So when Thatch found two he was elated! TWO! He must have been the luckiest man alive! 

“You found it son, so they are yours. Do as you wish.” Thatch couldn't help the giddy smile that came onto his features when pops had told him that he was allowed to keep both. Of course it was an unspoken rule, finders keepers that is, but pops word was law on the Moby. If his old man had said to toss them both off the ship he would have! 

“You plan to eat it commander!?” So here they all were now. Getting drunk, and celebrating their new loot with Thatch in the middle of it all. Dancing with his two new devil fruits held high above his head. Way too buzzed to care about his rough treatment towards the rare treasures. 

“No idea. Maybe I'll just cook em and see if I can make them taste good. Give it to one of you guys as my guinea pigs.” His speech slurred slightly, and face flushed red as he chugged down more alcohol. Only stopping when he heard a cheeky laugh from one of his fellow commanders. 

“Good. Don't think I can imagine you of all people with a devil fruit power. You’ll probably forget you cant swim, and then someone will have to save your dumb butt.” The whole party roared in laughter from Marco’s words. Thatch only wore an identical smirk to the blonde as he chuckled. 

“What!? I can't believe you have no faith in me, my favorite brother!” He feigned hurt in the most dramatic fashion ever. Pretending to faint before popping upright with a boisterous laugh, and the rest of the 4th division followed suit. The joyful energy back in full swing as Ace then joined the crowd. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder with a laugh. Both men teetered in their spot to the rocking of the boat as they cackled in laughter. The familiar bellow of Whitebeard ringing out in tune to the rest of the happy cackles. 

“Come on! You have to be a little curious what each one is?” Ace’s chocolate brown eyes were trained onto the fruits. Curiosity sparking within them, and a hand twitching just inches away from one of the fruits. The young man trying to hold himself back from just taking the fruit and learning its secrets himself. Thankfully Marco had grabbed a hold of his hand to stop the 2nd commander from doing anything impulsive. 

“That's enough babe. We’ll figure it out eventually, and when Thatch decides what to do with them.” Thatch watched as the blond squeezed his boyfriend’s hand lovingly. Both wearing identical loving smiles, and their eyes burning with passion. 

“You two are so lovey dovey it makes me sick!” He dramatically gagged, and then burst into laughter again. 

It was rare for anyone to find a significant other while traveling the high seas. Most were men who craved freedom after all, and tying yourself down to someone didn't fit with that narrative. Though Marco and Ace were a different story. Thatch always knew that Marco had dreams of settling down with someone, and having a family, but the man never thought he would ever see his dream come true. That was until Ace came into the picture. The man fell head over heels in love for their first commander, and the blonde ended up reciprocating those feelings. The two were happy! And the rest of the family couldn't help but be proud of them! 

Marco just rolled his eyes at his brother’s teasing. Taking all the wolf whistles, and kissy noises in stride before the couple melted into a kiss. The cheering got louder, and louder as they passionately made out. All fueled by the energy of the room. 

“Alright boys, settle down.” At the call of their kind, and gentle father the crew did as they were told. Settling down as the pair broke their kiss apart. Pops nodding in approval before holding up his mug with a large, and joyous smile. “Now! Let's toast to a fruitful, and fulfilling life!” Once again the room exploded with an uproar of cheers, and the pirates were back to drinking like mad. Music, and talking fills the air and making it hard for even someone to think. 

Maybe a little too hard for a certain someone's buzzed head. Normally someone like Marco, or Izo would walk him back to his room when he was this drunk. But they would normally do that on their own accord, and someone as stubborn as Thatch would never admit such a thing by himself. Especially when he was this drunk. 

“I’m gonna just go.” He gagged slightly, the alcohol consumed threatening to come back up, but he kept his composure decently enough. Stumbling out of the dining hall Thatch made his way towards the familiar trek to his room. The night time wind, and chill of the air making him sigh out in comfort. The coolness made his drunken body feel a lot better, and in turn made him feel like he had the strength to keep going. 

“I gotta lay down.” He held his forehead in the palm of his hand for a second. The ship spinning as he stood in place, and Falling against the familiar wooden railings of the Moby as he tried to make his way back all by himself. Not his best idea, but he was too drunk to care. Though that also made him too drunk to notice the person following him. 

Thatch was just singing at the top of his lungs, and waving his new devil fruits around happily as he stumbled down the hallway. Sure, the whole thing was spinning around him, but he was fine! He’ll feel better once he sleeps, and then he could get to work with the mysterious fruits! 

He finally got to his door (after passing it three times in drunken confusion), and he quickly stumbled inside with both fruits being held by the crook of his arm. Cursing when one tumbled out onto the floor and forced his unsteady body to crouch down to grab it. Wait? Was there always three of the same fruit? 

“God dammit.” He muttered to himself as he felt around the floor for it. Too distracted with the task to notice that he had left the door open, and that someone had followed him from behind. Something silver reflecting off the moonlight trickling into his room, and catching the man’s attention away from where he was still on the floor. 

“Huh? Whose the-” Before he could even finish his sentence something pierced the skin of his back, and stole the air from his lungs from the sheer pain he felt. He yelled out! Thought process buzzed from adrenaline, and pain as he collapsed the moment he felt the sharp object taken out of his body. Why? Who? What? These were all questions running through his head as shock began to take over his body. 

Blood. Blood was pooling around him. It was leaving his body so fast, but he was too weak to try and stop it. Blood dyed his white chefs clothes a deep red, and all his eyes could do was follow the river of red as it grew. Then, it went past his hand to where one of the devil fruits was still lying. It was only the one though. Where did the other go? 

His fingers then twitched involuntarily. Once, then twice, and finally his hand slowly reached forward. Shaky, but steady enough to grab a hold of the fruit with a vice grip. Bringing its colorful flesh to his lips, and them biting down. It tasted horrible, and that horrible taste would be the last thing he felt. He was blacking out. Everything was turning fuzzy, and he knew his time was about to come. 

The last thing on his mind being the terrible taste of the fruit, and the question of who would do such a thing to him.


	2. Awake To A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having too much fun with this

When he first joined the Whitebeards Thatch thought he would never have to feel pain again. He ran away from home at 14, and thought he found the family he never had. Though low and behold someone in his own home stabbed him. 

He was dead. The mere word itself made him want to vomit. Though he didn't remember certain details, he did feel that sharp of pain in his gut. No one could tell him that just didn't happen. 

So? Was this the part where he gets reincarnated, or sees god? He didn't believe in god per say, but seeing as he was still thinking maybe it made sense? Oh! Maybe he was going to be a ghost! He would love to haunt, and bug the residents of the Moby. Though being alive would be better. 

He wondered what his brothers thought about his death. Were they sad? Angry? Maybe they cursed him for being so stupid. That would probably be Marco, but who was he to say. That man was such a mother hen it hurt, but deep down everyone appreciated it. Everyone needed someone to watch their back, and Thatch was no different. 

He couldn't help but groan. God his stomach was killing him! No one told him he would still have a hangover even in death! His stomach began to churn, and twist in an uncomfortable manner at that. Making him curl into himself at a desperate attempt to fix the issue. Instead he made it worse. A whimper escaping his mouth as his stomach growled in irritation. Arms, and legs sore as he tried to move in his spot. God, he hadn't felt this bad in a long time. Not since he caught that flu when he was 16. 

He remembered that day. Pops spent days at his bedside in the medbay making sure he was ok. Running a hand through his sweaty hair, and telling him softly that everything would be ok. It was the first time he felt fatherly love, and it was the first time he knew he found his family. His real family. What he wouldn't give to have pop’s affection now. 

He kicked, and wiggled. Something fluffy, and thick constricting his movement as he did so. A whimper escaping his lips as he tried to struggle. Since when did death have fluffy blankets? At least that's what it felt like. A large soft blanket thrown over his body, and weighing him down as though he was at the bottom of the ocean. He wanted to escape. 

His eyes felt glued shut as he tried to kick free of whatever was holding him down. Sluggish at first, but soon he was breaking free of the thick veil. Legs now chilly as his free hands reached up to rub at his face. Uncoordinated and sloppy, but helped get the job done as he urged his eyes back open. Though he was blinded the moment he opened them even a crack. 

He was met with a stream of sunlight beaming down on him. Making it hard for him to make out his surroundings at first, but after a few seconds of blinking everything had become clear. Rubbing at his eyes in shock before he stared around the room once again. 

It looked like the medbay. Same wooden walls, hospital beds, and cabinets full of medicine that Thatch swore he saw Marco hovering around more times than not. So? Heaven was now the Moby’s medbay? That didn't make any sense. He thought heaven was supposed to be full of clouds, and a paradise beyond one's wildest dreams. Not the dingy medbay from the ship. That's when he noticed another glaring issue. 

Bars. 

There were bars all around him. Made from a white wood, and tall enough to keep him trapped within whatever cage he was thrown in. What type of sick joke was this!? 

Then, the doorknob to the wing began to jiggle. Snapping him out of his panicked stupor in order to stare wide eyed at whoever was intruding. Was it whoever trapped him here? Maybe they have a devil fruit which just made everything look like the Moby! Yeah! He must have been kidnapped. It had to be the case! There was no way anyone in his family would trap him in a cage! He refused to think such a thing! 

With his heart beating a hundred times a second he slowly pulled himself to his feet. Wobbling slightly before falling down once again to his butt. He still felt so weak. Damn it! He couldn't fight anyone off like this! 

Finally, with bated breath, the door opened. Causing Thatch to freeze up in his spot as he stared at the new arriving people. The sound of high pitched chatter reaching his ears as he watched a group of nurses walk in. They looked like the nurses on the Moby, but a part of him was scared it was all a lie. It only cemented itself in his brain when they got closer to him, and he noticed how unbelievably tall they were. 

“O-Oh my goodness. Thatch is awake.” The moment one of the nurses spoke, he screamed. It was a loud, and high pitched scream that shook the entire room. Shutting up Thatch the moment he heard his own voice. Wait, that wasn't his voice. 

“T-Thatch, please calm down sweetheart. No one will hurt you.” Sweetheart!? Ok, he always wanted the nurses to give him a cute pet name but never had they called him sweetheart! When one large hand reached towards him he quickly backed himself up into a corner of the cage. 

He was scared. His body shaking, and lip beginning to quiver as so many emotions began to overtake him at once. He hated this! His stomach hurts! He wants to go home! 

Without warning he began to break down in tears. Hot, wet, tears barreling down his face as his body began to rock in shakes. His body quickly started to hyperventilate as he began to flail against any hand that tried to reach towards him. Leave him alone! He wanted these people to let him go! 

“Get Marco! He’s starting to panic!” Marco!? Marco was here!? Or was it a fake Marco? A part of him didn't care. He wanted his brothers, and his pops! He began to rock to rock himself in a pitiful attempt to calm himself down. Raw emotions taking him over that he couldn't seem to get a grasp on for some reason. He was scared, sad, and therefore his body was saying he needed to cry. And he had no idea why he was having this reaction. 

“Thatch!” He stopped bawling when he heard the familiar voice of the blonde. Tears still fell down his cheeks, and breath hitching as he tried his best to get a non blurry look at his brother. All he could see though was a blob of yellow, and white as the form approached him. Then, a pair of hands reached in, and without warning he was easily lifted out of the cage. 

“Shh, it's going to be ok. I know everythings a little scary, but I promise it will be ok.” His crying only got worse at that. No! This wasn't Marco! Marco never talked to him like that! Plus this version of him was a giant! It wasn't right! He began to kick, and scream even louder at that. This only made fake Marco hold him closer. Pressing his head against his gigantic shoulder, and continued to try and shush him with his soft voice. 

“No!” It was the first word he was able to utter. Hoarse, and sloppy from the crying he had been doing. It couldn't have been from him. It was so high pitched, and it was nothing close to his own voice! What in the world was happening? “Mah-co, no.” The tiny voice butchered the man’s name, and it caused Marco holding him to stop. 

“Wait. What did you just say?” Thatch just cried harder. He was a bad boy! Marco was angry at him and it was his fault! Shit! No! What was he thinking!? His brain hurt so bad! He winced, and used his hands to hold his stinging head. He felt so sick. 

The rocking, and bouncing stopped all of the sudden. The man sat them both down in a nearby chair, and soon Thatch had found himself in the man’s lap. It would have deemed something like that impossible, if he didn't get a good look at his own body first. Once the tears had begun to stop clouding his vision he was finally able to see himself, but he could barely believe it. 

Tiny toes on tiny feet, little chubby legs, and a large button up shirt covering a chubby tummy and a diaper. No….no one was a giant. He was just small now. Why!? Why was he small!? He was torn away from his own body by the calloused, and large hand of Marco. 

“Thatch? That's you, right? You still remember me?” He pointed towards himself, hopeful expression on his face as he stared down at him. His features looked a lot different at this angle, and he was able to pick up on more tiny details than he could as an adult. Thatch just nodded. Watching timidly as his blue eyes widened in shock. 

“I see. We didn't know if you would have any memories or not.” He just stared off into space, shock starting to take him over as fingers began to creep into his mouth. He barely processed what he was doing, but the suckling did make him feel better. Even if it was just a little bit. 

Marco just adjusted him so his head was laying on his shoulder. Rubbing comforting circles on his back as Thatch just whined unhappily. His stomach was still sore, and the rubbing just made the body aches he was feeling more noticeable. 

“Thatch? How much do you remember?” The brunette only whimpered in response. He wasn't really listening. His mind was just blank. Poof, nothing. He wasn't thinking about anything other than the ringing in his head. “Thatch. You need to tell me.” The man used a finger to lift up his chin, making his dark brown eyes stare into Marco’s blue eyes. It was hard for him to believe any of this was happening. It had to be a dream. 

“Dead.” It didn't come out like he intended though. Instead it was jumbled up by toddler speak. Sounding more like “bed” than “dead” which made Thatch cringe in disgust. He hated this voice. Marco just sighed before running a gentle hand across his head, and when he saw his lip begin to quiver he continued to try and comfort him. 

“Hey, get him some water.” The nurses nodded before leaving. Giving the two some privacy to talk. “Do you remember who did it?” He shook his head for no. “It was Teach, he killed you and then ran off with one of the devil fruits you had.” Teach!? No. He was one of them! Why would he do that!? When he made a worried sound Marco continued. “Do you remember eating that devil fruit too?” What? He ate a devil fruit? Now that he thought about it he had a fuzzy memory of a bad taste. 

“Well, we think whatever it was did this to you. We haven't looked into it yet, but we’re happy you're ok.” Thatch just tensed when the man leaned down and kissed the top of his head. A blush taking over his features the moment he realized it, and used his little hands to cover his face. This was just too embarrassing. 

All of the sudden the door flung open. Slamming against the wall and leaving a mark behind before both men could see who it was. There standing in the doorframe was Ace. Sweating, and panting as though he just ran across the entire Moby to get there. Though seeing how exhausted he was then maybe that was the case. The moment he saw the pair he ran right to their side. Grabbing one of Marco’s hands and giving it a loving kiss before even saying a word.

“Marco! Is Thatch ok!?” His dark eyes stared between both Marco and the tiny child. When he noticed that Thatch was awake his nervous expression softened slightly. “Oh, he's awake. Thank god.” He breathed out a sigh of relief, and then collapsed next to the chair until he was sitting. “The nurses said he was screaming so I ran here as fast as I could to help. I’m just happy he's ok.” He then shot Thatch the biggest, and brightest smile ever. It made something swell within his chest, but also scared him. 

“No!” He began to struggle within Marco’s hold again. Shocking both men to no end as they could only watch his outburst in confusion. He just couldn't believe any of this was real! “Nawt weel!” it was all a dream! It had to be a dream!

Ace had no clue what he was saying. His face, and eyes saying just that as he looked between Thatch and Marco in confusion. This only frustrated him more, and made him scream louder until Marco forced him to look at him again. 

“Thatch you need to calm down. What isn't real?” Despite the noise he kept his calm. Holding his now small hands into his own in order to try and pacify him. “Use your words. What's wrong?” How was he supposed to word this? His mouth was just going to butcher it either way. Marco just got up from his seat, and slowly walked them to where a small little mirror was. 

There Thatch was forced to stare at his own reflection. 

Right in front of his eyes was a tiny toddler sitting in the arms of the blonde commander. Short brown hair wildly sticking up everywhere, wide scared brown eyes, and a little scar under his left eye. When he reached a hand towards his face, the reflection followed. N-No, that couldn't have been him. Though who else could it be? It all made sense, but a part of him still had trouble believing it. 

“Look, that's you. I know it's a lot, but it's the truth.” Ace then trotted behind them. Still looking absolutely lost, but reading the air enough to know that Thatch was hurting. He was hurting so bad. Both physically and mentally at this point. He was ripped from his thoughts when the younger man crouched down to his level. 

“Thatch. Teach stabbed you in the back, and left you for dead. I promise over my dead body I will find him, and kill him for what he did to you.” He used a hand then to ruffle up his thin baby hair. “Honestly, i’m just happy you're alive, and you should be happy too.” He was sent a strict glare from Marco at that. 

“Ace! Maybe that isn't the best thing to say right now.” Ace just blinked dumbly up at him. Shrugging before another smile came over his entire features. 

“It's the truth though! Everyones happy he's alive, and still with us! You can't deny it Marco, you feel the same.” He spoke with a laid back, and joking tone. Not really seeing the issue with anything he had said, and to him that was confirmed when he saw Marco blush at his words. Holding Thatch closer to him in an almost protective manner. Like a mama bird with its chick. 

“That may be true, but I think it would be best to be gentle about what we say. He’s in shock, and has a lot to process through.” Wait! He blinked a few times, finally processing the words both men were saying. Why isn't he getting a say in this? He was a grown man! He didn't need his friends of all people deciding everything for him! That was just embarrassing! 

He pinched himself, hoping the pain would snap him out of this nightmare, but nothing happened. Other than a sore arm of course. Little tears started to prick at the corner of his eyes from both pain, and fear. He didn't want to be a baby! What was he supposed to do!? Was pops going to throw him out of the crew? He didn't want to leave his family! Honestly, he wished he had stayed dead instead of this hell. 

Sadly, he didn't get an answer to his questions. He didn't even try to voice a single one in fear that he would just butcher it to no end. Instead both adults saw his plight and did their best to comfort him. Ace did his best to talk to him (which didn't help), and Marco just kissed the small red mark that was now on the baby's smooth skin. 

“Please don't hurt yourself Thatch. No one wants to see you sad, and hurt.” To an adult those words would make sense, but to the part of Thatch that was a toddler it just made him sad. Did he make them upset? He didn't want to do that. Wait! No! What was he doing!? He began to shake his head violently this time. Hands rubbing against his skull to try and relieve the confusion that was swimming in his brain. Ace just gently grabbed his little hands into his own. 

“Woah, hey! Lets calm down. Maybe if you let Marco look you over we can figure out what's wrong! Maybe your devil fruit is like his, and you can go between ages, or something.” he didn't sound super optimistic, but instead was obviously feigning happiness to try and make his friend feel better. He had to admit though, his smile was contagious. Then he was quickly turned toward away from the young man by the one holding him in his arms. A little squeak escaping Thatch’s mouth the moment it happened. 

“That's not a bad idea Ace. I need to give him an exam anyway now that he's awake.” He carefully placed the toddler on an empty exam table, and gave Thatch kind eyes before turning back to his boyfriend. “Would you like to help? I could use an assistant.” Anyone watching would assume the man just promised him a whole life supply of meat with how wide Ace smiled. The young man gave him a cheesy salute, and cheeky smile before bounding his way over. 

“Aye aye, doctor! Your wish is my command.” They made it seem like things would be ok. That any issue could be fixed as long as they put their heads together. Thatch wished he could believe that, he really did, but he knew he couldn't. 

He just knew there couldn't possibly be something good that came from this.


	3. Sick Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Thatch gets to see his family

No one in the infirmary said a word as Marco did his work. Every once in a while the man would point to a tool, and then Ace would fetch it for him, but no words were ever really exchanged. Thatch tried a few times, but every little vowel that came out of his mouth was butchered beyond compared. Each time he tried though Ace would come up and give him an encouraging pat on the head, but wouldn't respond to any question he asked. He probably couldnt understand him anyway. 

Thatch just found the whole thing to be slightly annoying. Getting poked, and prodded by a bunch of different medical tools wasn't fun with his sensitive baby skin. It tickled him to the point where he would giggle like a maniac. Embarrassing himself further in front of his friends. Thankfully it didn't seem like either minded, and instead would smile sweetly at him each time a little laugh escaped him. Didn't help how flustered it made him though. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary from what I can see. Thatch looks to be a normal two year old.” The toddler jumped when a voice finally rang out throughout the room. Marco paid him no mind as he scribbled away on the clipboard next to him, but did spare a glance to him every second or so. 

“Yeah, but he’s kind of warm. Are babies always so warm?” Ace placed the back of his palm against Thatch’s forehead, and then stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to understand something. He obviously had no clue what he was doing, but was trying his best. Marco just gave him a sweet smile before ruffling up his boyfriend's hair. 

“It's a slight fever, but I noted it anyway. He should be ok after he takes it easy. It may be a side effect of the change.” The change. That was one to put it he supposed. A part of him still couldn't believe it was real. Ace just shrugged before lifting the baby into his arms, only to have to put him right back down the moment he began to struggle against his hold. 

“I mean, I used to hunt my food when I had a fever and I'm alive.” Why did that not shock him? It didn't seem to shock Marco though as he just rolled his eyes, and then leaned down to kiss a freckled cheek. 

“Everytime I hear about your childhood it gives me the urge to kill Garp.” The two then moved in so they could kiss each other on the lips. Pecking each other before pulling away to stare into each other's eyes. 

“But I have you. I think that's a pretty good turnout if I say so myself.” He gave him a seductive, and cocky smile. Something obviously playing in his mind that Thatch did not want to think about. Marco on the other hand seemed very intrigued. 

“Hm, I suppose so. If you weren't such a catastrophe then you wouldn't need me.” The two leaned into one another again, and began to kiss passionately. Gross! Why did those two have to be so lovey dovey while he died single! Not fair at all! When he made a gagging noise the two pulled away. 

“Gwoss.” He kicked his little feet, eyes glaring down at them as he did so. He still couldn't believe how tiny they were. Marco, and Ace just burst into laughter at the declaration. Marco sweetly booping his nose like one would do for their child. It honestly took Thatch back. It seemed Marco noticed too as his blue eyes widened before laughing awkwardly, and ruffling up his already messy hair.

“Sorry.” Thatch just slapped his hand away. He wasn't a baby that needed to be coddled, and cuddled. He was still in his forties in his mind! Right? Despite his struggling from before he was once again lifted up into Marco’s arms. The man acts like an experienced parent instead of a deadly pirate, and Thatch had to admit it suited him. He was always paternal. 

“Come on now. I think it would be best if we go get some breakfast. How does that sound?” Ace seemed excited. Jumping up and down like a maniac, and cheering happily. Thatch swore he would have broken down the door if Marco didn't grab his wrist first. “Calm down Ace. The food isn't going anywhere.” He just gave a cheeky smile. 

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to walk alongside a dashing gentleman like you. Whatcha say birdy?” He offered his arm to the man, watching in delight as Marco smiled oh so bright. Happy as can be as he hooked his arm with Ace’s. The two practically were reeking of lovey dovey vibes that it blinded Thatch. Geez, he loved these two but holy moly! 

“Well, if you're going to offer.” The two then happily walked out together. Leaving poor Thatch confused, and stuck in the middle. Wait! He couldn't let anyone see him like this! What in the world would his division think!? 

“NO! NONONO!” He quickly began to struggle again. Legs kicking, and screaming at the top of his lungs as his friends were left to watch on in horror. Both absolutely lost as they stared down at the toddler like he just grew two heads. 

“W-Woah. Thatch!? What's wrong? You don't have to scream.” Ace crouched down enough to look at him face to face. A confused, but kind expression on his face as he struggled to figure out what to do with his hands. Reaching every once in a while to try and comfort him, but stopping just short of his skin. Obviously finding the situation to be uncomfortable. None of that helped Thatch though, and the feeling of being a freak sunk in even more. He hated this! He was a freak now! 

“Thatch! Stop that!” All of the sudden Marco turned the baby until he was leaning against his shoulder. The man bouncing, and rubbing comforting circles on his back in an attempt to shush him. “You need to talk to us if you're frustrated. We can't help you if all you do is scream.” He paused, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he tried to sniffle up his crying. Oh god, he was right. His cheeks flared with embarrassment as he tried to process why in the world he was doing this. His sobbing got worse, and he was then held closer to Marco’s chest. 

“Is he gonna be ok?” Ace sounded concerned. His eyes watching the toddler’s tiny form as it shook, and quivered. A calloused hand hovering above his hand before finally resting on top of it. Watching in wonder as the child began to slowly calm down from his touch. Thatch had to admit that his touch was comforting, and warm. Probably due to his fire devil fruit powers. 

“He’s going through a lot Ace. It's going to be hard for him for a long time.” As much as Thatch didn't want to admit it he knew Marco was right. This wouldn't be easy, far from it. He can't play things off like he normally did without fear of exploding. His tiny body may not be able to handle that if this is how he reacted to a little fear of all things. 

“Then we’ll make sure he isn't going through it alone!” What? In shock Thatch turned to stare at the young man. Sniffling, and watching with puffy eyes as both men seemed to share the same thoughtful smile. Full of kindness, and understanding. When he didn't see even a hint of judgement he sighed in relief. Crying now subsided for pitiful sniffling. “We’re your friends, and its dumb if you thought we were going to just abandon you!” Marco then nodded in agreement. Absentmindedly playing with the toddlers hair as he did so. 

“He’s right. No one is going to leave you behind, or see you as less than. Now, do you want to tell us what's wrong?” The blonde then dug through one of his pockets and produced a white handkerchief, and then got to work wiping away the stray tears still left all over his cheeks. Marco! Why!? Geez, could the man stop mothering him for even a second!? Once he slapped away the offending hands he was able to speak. 

“B-But, I little.” He whimpered to himself. How was he supposed to explain all of this with such a limited vocabulary. “Um, I don wanta go bye bye?” That was terrible, but it was the best he could do. Thankfully, it seemed Marco understood what he meant. The man’s blue eyes going wide in shock. 

“No, you aren't going anywhere, Thatch. On the contrary everyone has been pestering me with how they can help you feel more comfortable from here on out. You should know too that pops would never get rid of one of his children.” I mean, his brain knew that, but there was that little voice in his head that said otherwise. Told him that once again another family would get rid of him. 

“Everyones in the dining hall! You wanna see them?” Ace spoke full of hope. Obviously wanting Thatch to agree, and allow himself to be on full display for the entire ship. He whimpered, and buried his face into Marco’s chest. No! He was scared! He didn't want to do it! They were strangers. Wait, they weren't? Not at all, but for some reason it felt like it. 

“It's ok. If things get too scary we’ll take you back to the infirmary. How does that sound?” He supposed that was a good compromise. He peeked out from his hiding spot, and then slowly nodded. Ace beaming the moment he saw that. 

“Alright! I’ll give everyone a heads up! That way there won't be a crowd!” Before Marco could even dream of stopping his boyfriend the brunette pecked the first commander on his lips and then ran off towards the dining hall. Leaving the other two behind to watch in shock. 

“I guess we should follow.” The two then set out towards the dining hall. Thatch only allowed to watch as he was carried towards his fears. Heart beating like crazy, and as they got closer he began to get antsy. 

“Mah-co! Down!” He kicked his little legs, and pointed towards the ground. Hoping to get what he wanted across to the man. Marco stopped his walking in order to crouch down.

“Ok, but you have to hold my hand. You may not be the best at working your new body yet.” He was probably right, he had medical knowledge after all, but Thatch was stubborn. He wanted to walk damn it! 

Once he was set down he began to teeter back and forth, and would have lost his balance if Marco didn't catch him. “Careful now. Go slow.” He took those words to heart. Taking the time to balance himself, and gripping the blondes hand for support, before even attempting to take a step. The first few were sloppy, but soon he was walking (or more accurately, toddling) alongside the blonde man. The height difference was still unsettling to Thatch, but he could put that towards the back of his mind for now. 

“Good job. You're doing great Thatch.” Marco sounded proud, and happy. Honestly it just embarrassed him even further. Thankfully he didn't have to respond as they were soon at the doors to the dining hall. To be honest Thatch felt himself perk up at the familiar sight of wooden double doors. They were worn from use, and the amazing smell of food wafted out of it. 

Cooking was an escape for Thatch. For as long as he could remember he was in the kitchen whipping up whatever he felt like making that day, and always being proud of what frankenstein monstrosity he came up with. He didn't actually start following recipes until he was 12, and then when he was 14 he ran off to become a Whitebeard pirate chef. Not only was cooking his escape, but it made up every inch of his being. So for the first time today a swell of hope began to fill him. 

“Alright, in we go.” The man slowly opened the doors, ushering the toddler in front of him as they entered the large room. The chatter that was once booming from the pirates instantly silenced the moment the pair came in sight. Thatch didn't like all the eyes on him. 

“Marco! Thatch! Over here!” Thankfully the silence was broken by Ace. The smiling young man waving them over to a table that was cleared out for the three of them. Thatch wanted to move towards him, but his feet were glued to the floor. His little legs shook as he stared at all the faces that were looking at him. Marco had to lift him up, and carry him through the crowd in order to reach the young man. 

“Here, take Thatch. I’m going to get him some breakfast.” Without a single word he was passed off, and Marco had disappeared into the kitchen. No! He wanted to go in the kitchen too! Why did he have to be left here! He made a desperate attempt to go with the blonde. Little hands reached out in a grabbing motion only to be taken by Ace’s much larger palms, and then the man gave the top of his hand a light kiss. 

“It's ok, Thatch. He’ll be right back.” That wasn't the issue here! He wanted to cook again! Once again his fingers found their way back to his mouth. Subconsciously suckling on them just to find any sort of comfort for the dilemma he was facing. He hated this! He hated this so much! 

"Thatch! You're alive!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by a very familiar, and very energetic, voice. There was only one person with that voice! 

"Hawuta!" There bounding their way was commander Haruta! Their resident gremlin, and champion biter. They were a menace to the entire ship, but was also everyone's best friend. Someone you wouldn't want as your enemy, but will be your closest ally. They smiled wide when they saw Thatch, jumping up and down like an excited frog as they did so. 

"Its good to see you doing so well! Other than the obvious I guess. Did you know Marco wouldn't let me visit? Stupid doctor even dragged me away when I tried to sneak in!" They glowered at the memory. "I'm gonna put a frog in his pants the next time I get a chance." Thatch honestly hoped he would not do that. 

"He was sleeping. That's why you weren't allowed in. Also what gives you the right to see him if we weren't allowed to?" Right behind Haruta was a person sporting a familiar green coat, and blue hair. Haruta just stuck their tongue out at them. 

"You're just being a grumpy butt! Someone says our fourth commander shrunk down to a baby and I just have to see!" Right…...Thatch's expression fell at those words. When he slumped back in Ace's hold Deuce seemed to take notice. 

"H-Hey, it's ok commander Thatch. I've been looking into whatever devil fruit you ate. I don't have the exact one yet, but my guess is that it's a variation of another one." Variation? He heard of something similar to that. Like how the cat fruit has variations of itself, but could something as weird as this be a variation of another fruit? Honestly with how weird the fruit in general can be maybe he shouldn't be shocked. 

"Soooo, what's it a variation of?" Ace wasn't entirely paying attention to the conversation. Much more entranced with the trays of food being brought out by the chefs, but also keeping an eye out for his boyfriend. Despite what many thought Ace was extremely attention starved, and hated being away from the blonde for too long. 

"No idea. I haven't gotten that far." Yeah, Thatch should have expected that it wouldn't be that easy. 

“Whatever it is we have time to figure it out.” Everyone was torn away when the familiar voice of Marco came into the picture. The man returned with a tray full of food. One plate piled high with bacon and eggs, while the other was just a simple bowl. Two glasses of orange juice balancing perfectly in the middle. The blonde smiled when he saw his boyfriend, and the toddler. 

“Here, I had the chefs make up some oatmeal for him. He has that fever, so I don't want to strain his body with greasy food.” The little bowl was placed in front of him. Steamy, and mushy oatmeal sitting inside. Thatch couldn't help but slump back against Ace’s chest in disappointment. He was really looking forward to a steaming plate of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and everything else he could practically want. His little tummy growled loudly at the thought as he frowned. This isn't fair! How dare Marco think he can decide everything for him! 

“Make sure you feed him this Ace. i’ll be back.” The freckle faced man just nodded, eyes watching as Marco’s form slowly disappeared. Deuce, and Haruta doing the same before speaking again. 

“We should probably get our yummys too! Come on Deuce! Lets go!” Before the blue could even protest the tiny commander grabbed a hold of him, and pulled him go where the food was being set up. Not caring at all for Deuce’s protest. Hopefully Thatch could see him later, he missed all his friends during his stay in the infirmary. 

“Psst.” He jumped when he heard the sharp tone, looking around wildly before finding the source. Ace. The man gave him a wink, and then quickly snuck a crispy strip of bacon under the table. Handing it to the toddler like it was a secret treasure. For the first time that day Thatch smiled! Wide, and toothy grin that suited his new little toddler body perfectly. 

“Tenk you!” He began to shove the whole thing in his mouth, getting more on his face than inside of him, but happy nonetheless. Many of his fellow pirates were aweing around him, and he would've said something if Ace wasnt still feeding him some of his yummy breakfast. Next was eggs, and no way in hell was Thatch going to give that up! 

Then, the door flung open once again. Thatch didn't pay it much mind at first, and just continued to use his little hands to shove eggs in his cheeks. Munching, and kicking his little feet in joy. Only stopping when a shadow all of the sudden enveloped his tiny form. Forcing the toddler to look up, and when he did he was smiling once again. 

“Poppy!” Oh man, he had never been so happy to see pops before! The man normally was too sick to really leave his chair, or room. Though he supposed today was a good day for him. The older man’s expression instantly softened when the toddler spoke. Thatch holding his little hands up in the universal way to ask to be held, wanting nothing more than to cuddle his pops right now. He thought he would die. He thought he would never see him again! 

“Oh, come here my son.” His father figure wore a sad expression in his eyes. His smile showed much more emotion than he would probably like to admit, and eyes looking close to tears. He crouched down, and used a large hand to pick up the tiny toddler. Compared to Whitebeard, he probably looked like a tiny newborn. The large man held him close in a hug as the toddler began to cry softly. Using his large finger to rub soothing circles on his back as he quietly hummed a song to the baby. 

It was rare for anyone to hear Whitebeard hum one of his sea lullabies. The man had picked up many during his years on the sea, but would never tell anyone where. They were important to him, and treated like treasure. Everyone just knew not to ask, but would always listen with rapt attention when they got the chance to hear it. Soon, he was able to soothe the toddler enough to where he wasn't bawling, giving Thatch's little head a kiss before turning to Ace.

"How has he been, boy? I see he's enjoying his breakfast." The toddler just huffed at his words. Burying his messy face into pop's chest as he soaked up as much attention as possible. Only to be torn away when the captain began to wipe his face with a wet cloth. 

"Marco says he's still in shock, but I think he's still good old Thatch! He still remembers all of us after all. Right Thatch?" He just nodded, and slapped away the offending cloth that was still being shoved in his face. That's right! He's still an adult! He didn't need someone to choose his food, and clean his face! 

"Poppy! I big!" He used a hand to pat against his chest. Expression set in a glare as he tried his best to look tough. He didn't need his pops thinking he had gone weak on him! The man just laughed, and hugged him closer. 

"Yes, you are still a very big man. Aren't you little one?" Thatch pouted at the nickname. Geez, now pops saw him as a baby too. The man just let out a boisterous laugh. Bouncing his son in his arms before handing him gently back to Ace. "Been awhile since we've had a baby on the ship. I quite miss it!" He laughed loudly again, and the rest of the crew followed suit. Well, except for Thatch. He was not a baby! How long will it take them to realize that! 

"Don't let it get to you Thatch, he's just excited." Brown eyes shot up to Ace's smiling face. Watching as the man gave him an understanding expression before helping to brush away a few stray brown hairs. It was weird to see Ace so carefree at times. Especially since in the beginning he was like a feral animal. 

Thatch just made a whining sound in understanding before going back to stealing Ace's breakfast. The large pile had already become smaller after just a few seconds of Ace devouring it. Thankfully making sure to leave just enough so the little toddler can have some more, and he was happy he did as it tasted so good! Though the more he ate, the more his stomach began to grow sore. He whimpered, and grabbed a hold of it when it lurched in an uncomfortable manner. Geez, maybe he ate too much. 

"Pops! What are you doing here? You should be resting." Practically everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Marco yell. The man's voice cut through the loud chatter like a crack of thunder as he stormed through the crowd. Expression not angry per say, but was definitely the normal "I'm an annoyed bird" look that was usually reserved for Thatch and Ace. 

"You worry too much son! I just wished to see my current littlest boy, and make sure he was doing ok. Cute little guy. You better not be smothering him boy!" Thatch watched as Marco blushed heavily. Geez, never knew the old man could get under the first commander's skin like that. Normally Marco would just laugh it off and continue like normal. 

"I'm not smothering him." The blonde just slowly led the giant of a man to a table, helping the man sit down as they quietly exchanged words. He wondered so bad what they were saying. 

"Asa? Mah-co?" Ace's expression lit up in understanding. Which was honestly a blessing for Thatch because he didn't want to try and explain all of that in baby speak. 

"We can go see Marco! I'm sure he doesn't mind." Wait, no! Not what he meant! 

Before he could say anything Ace popped up from his seat. Thatch was only able to groan as his stomach was lurched again in an uncomfortable way. Gurgling, and growling like a monster as a burning pain erupted from his tummy before settling down. He was sure it was just a gas bubble, right? He didn't have time to think about it, as soon they were in the presence of Marco and pops. 

“Pops! I love you, but pl-” The blonde stopped talking the moment he saw the two of them. Smiling softly to himself before pulling Ace into a hug, and allowing the two to kiss passionately. Poor Thatch being stuck in the middle. God the lovey dovey couple was making his stomach hurt! Though, it was a little uncomfortable before now that he thought about it. One thing he couldn't deny was how his heart began to flutter at the contact. 

When Marco pulled away he caught sight of the toddler. Face instantly morphing into a frown when he saw all the bits of food on the babies shirt, and face. 

“Ace! I told you to only give him the oatmeal.” The younger man seemed a little taken aback, but responded anyway. 

“But he wanted it.” He spoke so matter of factly that it caught Marco off guard. The man blinking dumbly before he let out a long drawn out sigh. 

“Just because he wants it doesn't mean you give it to him. He’s a baby, he doesn't know what is best for him. Which is why we need to help.” Thatch just growled in annoyance before burying his face in Ace’s shoulder. Now his head hurts! His whole body felt like shit and their arguing was making it worse! 

“Thatch still has his memories, right? So he can make his own decisions.” Ace began to rub soothing circles on his back, and as much as he didn't want to admit it he liked it. It made his tummy feel better. 

“Yes, but he also throws tantrums at the drop of a hat. Look, we don't know how far this transformation has affected him. We need to look out for him.” Marco spoke gently, and Thatch knew he had good intentions, but he was still angry at him. How dare he say he couldn't take care of himself! When Marco tried to touch him he slapped his hand away. 

“No! Nota baby!” The moment those words came out of his mouth his stomach lurched again. He tried to shove it down, but instead it growled at him in anger. Then, before he could stop it, he threw up all over the dining hall floor. Everyone had become silent except for the sound of the toddlers tears. 

“Oh, you poor thing.” Marco gently took him into his arms. Shushing him softly, and trying to make him feel better. He couldn't though. He just embarrassed himself in front of all his brothers. They all probably thought he was weak now, and he hated it.

Though maybe he was weak.


	4. Grape Medicine and Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mother hen Marco strikes back

“Shh, Thatch. It's going to be ok baby. I promise, it will all be ok.” Quickly Marco had rushed the child back to his room. Patting his back, and kissing his little head in a desperate attempt to soothe his crying. His instincts screamed at him to calm the baby! His phoenix gave him many instincts that were sometimes hard to resist, but this was probably the worst it had ever been. He wanted more than anything than to build a nest, and place the chick inside. 

Marco shook his head at that thought. Geez, what was wrong with him? Ever since Thatch’s transformation his mind had been strange. Filled with bubbly soft feelings, and the need to take care of the tiny toddler in his arms. It was weird, and a part of him had no idea what to think. He was snapped out of thoughts when Thatch began to cough in his arms. 

“Shhh, baby. How about we get you in a bathe, and then you can take a nap. Does that sound good?” He could see the toddler nodding off, and a smile made its way to his face as he used a finger to gently tickle the baby’s cheek. Watching in amusement as he babled a few incoherent words, and shot a glare to the blonde. Sniffling, and using his long sleeves to wipe away the tears. 

“Wut?” He barked out his reply. Eyes drooping, and a pouty lip that made him look cute instead of scary. 

“Bath, and nap? Sounds good?” Thatch just whined before rubbing his face in Marco’s shoulder. He was sick, and felt like shit. The poor thing. “Alright. I’ll start the tub, and we’ll get you out of your diap-”

“NO!” The toddler whined loudly again, using his tiny hands to hold his head. It was probably throbbing. The blonde just gently rocked him back and forth. Using his hand to rub his back in hopes of making him feel better. 

“I can't bathe you in your diaper.” He just shook his head, muttering something in toddler speak that Marco couldn't understand. “Do you maybe want to undress yourself?” Thatch paused, but then slowly nodded. Oh, he understood. 

He slowly carried the baby into his private bathroom (every commander got one), and did whatever he could to not jostle the sick child too much. The last thing he needed was to get puked on. Smiling softly as he began to run the warm water, and use his shampoo to fill it up with sweet smelling bubbles (Thatch could use a little bit of privacy). A part of himself melted though when the toddler turned to stare at the growing bubbles with wide, curious eyes. 

“Here, let me get the shirt off at least.” He placed Thatch on the floor. His little hands holding onto his purple shirt for dear life in fear of being left behind. He was so cute, and a part of Marco just wanted to hold him forever. Was that selfish? Was he being selfish? “Thatch, you have to let go. Cant change when you're attached to me.” The toddler’s face burned with a blush, and then his tiny hands let go. He wondered what he was embarrassed about? 

“Down!” Marco just chuckled, and did as told. Booping his little nose, and watching in joy as his nose scrunched up cutely. Maybe he was wrapped around his little finger already, but who knew. He was just too cute. 

He turned around and gave him some privacy. Waiting patiently for the little guy to finish undressing himself. Little grunts, and whimpers proving that he was having trouble with the task. Marco wanted more than anything to turn around and help him, but he had to resist the urge. The last thing he wanted to do was disrespect his friend. Poor guy had been through enough. 

“Mah-co?” He quickly turned when he heard the concerned little voice. His heart skipping a beat before it settled down at the sight of the little baby completely fine. Standing in his diaper with a glare on his features, and an angry pout. He stomped his feet angrily before pointing at the diaper. His face saying it all. 

“Most toddlers have accidents. We were just being safe.” He just got an angry grumble in response. “I’m serious Thatch. It wasn't meant to insult, or degrade you.” The little boy just huffed and plopped back down to the ground. Pouting as he refused to make eye contact with the blonde. Great. 

“Thatch you can't give me the silent treatment forever.” The little boy just blew a raspberry at him. Though he had a lot of fight in him the blonde could tell he was fatigued from his illness. “Just let me help you so you can take a nap, and sleep off your cold.” He spoke calmly, and slowly. He didn't want to upset the toddler anymore than he already had. Thatch seemed to think, but then carefully nodded. Lifting his little arms up in the universal sign that he wanted to be picked up. Something about the action warming Marco’s heart to the core. 

“Mah-co, up!” He spoke only when he wasn't picked up fast enough. Marco wasted no time after that with scooping the little one up, and holding him close. He just wanted to make everything better for the little one. Before he could stop himself he planted a little kiss to his head, and snuggled him close. Poor thing must have felt terrible. 

“Thatch? Can I take off your diaper so I can get you in the tub?” Though the brothers had all seen each other naked at some point in their lives together Marco didn't feel right not asking. Call it an old habit, but if anyone understood how sacred privacy was it would be him. The baby just nodded, and yawned. His thumb sneaking its way into his mouth as he did so. 

He laughed, and planted another kiss to the crown of his head. Quickly getting to work so he wouldn't have to put Thatch through anymore hell, and then plopped him right in the tub. The bubbles reached almost to the tip of his chin in an adorable way as the toddler was left there in wonder. Eyes sparkling, and fingers eagerly poking at the little soap bubbles as little giggles erupted into the room. The tension in Marco’s shoulders melted away when he heard that noise. Happy, and with no worries in the world. He deserved that, more than anything. 

“Alright, I'll finish as quickly as I can Thatch.” With the child distracted he got to work with washing his thin baby hair. Massaging gently and smiling softly when he noticed that Thatch leaned into his touch. He didn't know much about Thatch’s childhood, but knowing most of his brother’s backstories it probably wasn't good. Hell! Marco himself was a slave before pops rescued him! It was just sort of an unspoken rule to not ask about their past beforehand, and Marco respected that. 

“Pop!” Thankfully the toddler was too busy making little bubble sculptures to notice Marco’s inner turmoil. The happy little cheers, and squeals bringing up his mood tenfold. The first commander wanted more than anything to make sure he continued to smile like that. 

“Hey, Thatch. Watch.” He grabbed a handful of bubbles from the tub, and placed them on top of his tiny head. Watching as the baby’s eyes grew from wonder, and surprise. The innocence within his chocolate brown pools should have concerned him, but instead Marco was happy.

When he was younger he always assumed he would never marry, and never had kids. Yet here he was. He had Ace as the one person he wanted to spend his life with. Plus as he got up in years his yearning to have kids of his own began to grow. The need to build a nest, and nurture his chicks became the source of his dreams for so long now. Curse the phoenix all he wanted. He couldn't deny how much comfort the thoughts brought him. 

“Hey! I bring gifts! Let me in!” His thought process was interrupted when Ace’s familiar voice rang throughout the room, and the door was being heavily pounded on. Marco quickly went to check on the baby, but was happy to see that Thatch was much too busy happily splashing in the water. Acting like the toddler he looked like. 

“The doors open.” That was all that needed to be said before the second commander burst open the door with his foot. Hands preoccupied by a stack of items he was carrying around. A smile on his features when he saw the cute scene that was playing out. At the questioning glance he spoke.

“I know you said just to bring new clothes and a towel, but I kept getting stopped. Seems everyone wanted me to pass things on to Thatch. What do I look like!? A delivery coo!?” His annoyed expression only made the older man feel amused. Only Ace would find playing messenger to be annoying. 

“What did they want?” He diverted his attention back to the baby as he rinsed off the shampoo in his hair. Making sure to cover his face so no soap would end up burning his eyes. Despite the fidgeting, and whining from the toddler Marco made sure to be as gentle as possible. 

“They all had gifts. How they got them together so fast I don't know.” He plopped down on the ground with a huff. The closeness making Marco’s hair stand on its ends as he ate it all up. Snuggling closer, and resting his head on the fire fruit user’s shoulder. It all just felt so perfect. The two of them, and their own child. At least, it felt like that deep down. 

“Haruta gave him a rubber ducky, Deuce a bunch of books, Izo some handmade pajamas, and pops this old stuffed dog. Where did he even get this?” newer members would have been confused by such a sight. The great and powerful Whitebeard pulling out a stuffed toy from, what seemed to be, out of nowhere. Though people like Marco knew better. 

In the early days there were a lot more kids running around. Mostly runaways who jumped at the chance to be a part of a pirate crew, or orphans that their loving father would adopt at the beat of a heart. Of course those young kids have grown up, and seeing anyone under twenty on the Moby was incredibly rare. Probably why everyone was so excited by Thatch. 

"Duck!" The excited squeal pulled both away from one another. Said toddler smiling wide and reaching excitedly for the little toy that Ace was still holding up. The pure face of happiness contradicting the flushness of a fever, and the little coughs escaping his mouth. 

“Here you go baby.” He gently took the duck, and handed it off to Thatch. His heart sang when the baby squealed in delight, and began to happily dunk the bright yellow duck into the water. Babbling about who knew what, and laughing when the duck squirted him with water once he squeezed its body. He was happy to see Thatch no longer crying, but was that the right way to feel? 

“Woah, he's acting different.” Ace definitely did not feel the same as him. His eyes filled with confusion, and concern as he watched the child happily play. “What happened?” That indeed was a good question. What the hell did happen? 

“I’m not sure, but it isn't so bad.” He then pulled himself off the ground. Paying no mind to Ace’s, and Thatch’s wandering eyes as they followed his form. When the toddler whimpered it took all his control not plop right back down and comfort the chick. Tearing his mind away from the thought was almost impossible, but he did it. 

“Where are you going?” Ace didn't seem upset per say, but he was shooting scared glances towards the toddler still in the tub. Probably nervous to be left alone with him when his friend wasn't thinking like himself. 

“Gonna fly to the closest island and see if they have any children's cold medicine. The med bay isn't really suited for children.” It was the truth. He hated seeing Thatch so sick, and the fear of what could happen if they didn't treat him fast ate at him. What if the child died for heaven's sake!? 

“Oh! Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I had kids medicine once when I was young, and I hated how it tasted.” He seemed to think for a few seconds before speaking again. “But it was better than spending days feeling like shit so maybe it wasn't that bad.” Once again Marco had the urge to punch Garp in the face the moment he saw him. 

“I’ll be back soon my love.” He ran a hand through Ace’s silky dark curls, and then leaned down to kiss him. Savoring every second before he was forced to pull away from the man. A smile on his face as his head was filled with thoughts of the escapades the two will get up to eventually. 

“Aye aye commander. I’ll finish up here then.” He didn't seem excited at the idea, but his mood was lifted when the toddler splashed him with a little water. It seemed the innocent giggles even charmed the spitfire of a commander. 

They could do this, right? They may not have known why Thatch seemed to switch between two personalities (how Marco saw it so far), but it couldn't have been that hard. Kids were easy! The two of them could play family for a bit! 

Though, was that selfish? 

Was it wrong that he wanted to be the little one's parent? To protect him, and make sure he was happy. Though it would be wrong to think like that. He wasn't Thatch’s parent, and he couldn't use him to fill the part of him he felt was missing. Yet he also couldn't shake this feeling. 

He must have been going insane.


	5. Puppy Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco cant help but spoil the little guy, and protect his brother

It took a lot longer for Marco to find children's medicine than he expected. Having to fly to three separate islands just to find a brand that was safe for two year old babies. At least it gave him the opportunity to go shopping for the little guy. Sad that he wasn't able to buy everything (can't carry too many bags in phoenix form), but proud of the few things he couldn't resist. 

Puppy print pajamas, more diapers, stuffed toys, and some little sweaters that were adorable. It was getting chilly, and the baby can't just wear big button ups forever! Was it dumb he was melting at the sight of an itty bitty sweater? Yes. Did he care? Not really. Though his brothers may never let him live it down. 

He gracefully landed back on the deck of the Moby. Friendly voices of his brother’s welcoming him back, and sending confused glances to the paper bag in his hands. He made sure not to give them anymore but a wave in recognition before he made his way back to his room. Instantly met with the sound of voices as he approached his door. 

“Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder-” Was that Ace? The man had to stop to listen more closely in order to believe it. Holy shit, he was singing. He had never heard the man sing, not even when drunk, and to be honest it was a lovely sound. 

Without knocking he slowly opened the door. Peeking in, and smiling with what he saw. Poor Ace looked so nervous. Awkwardly patting the toddlers head as he sang softly, and tried his best to comfort him. Though when the baby whined sadly he stopped, and bit his lip nervously. Hands hovering above Thatch as he tried to figure out what in the world he was supposed to do. Maybe Marco should help. 

“Everything ok here?” The moment he spoke Ace’s scared brown eyes had snapped to him. Face morphing into a glare as he watched how the man casually sauntered in with a shopping bag. 

“You're late.” The young man grumbled before slinking back against the bed, only to jump when the sick toddler began to cry softly. The poor thing probably was miserable with how sick he was. 

“Sorry about that. Took a little longer to find some medicine, and while I was out I just grabbed a few things.” He placed the bag on the bed before joining Ace on the floor. Wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him close. The young man sighing in relief as he did so, and soaking up the attention like a sponge. 

“You shouldn't have left me alone. I don't know what the hell i’m supposed to do with a kid, like, a real kid.” The blonde kissed his head, and then snuggled his face into his curly hair. He smelled like walnuts over an open flame, and he could practically get drunk on the scent. 

“I’m sorry Ace. I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” Despite the sweet moment Marco couldn't help send concerned glances Thatch’s way. “So, he isn't back to normal yet?” The change in behavior was odd, but he assumed he would be back to himself in no time. Yet, seeing the scene in front of him, he could tell something wasn't right. It also seemed to spark something in Ace.

“Hell no! All he did when you were gone was cry, kick, and fuss! I tried talking to Thatch like I always have, but he just screamed louder!” The young man was trying to keep it from showing through, but there was fear in his eyes. “What if he doesnt go back to his normal mind and is like this forever?” Marco just pulled him closer and calmly shushed him. It seemed it wasn't just Thatch that needed some comfort, and reassurance. 

“Whatever happens we’ll deal with it Ace. Ok?” He could feel Ace’s features against his shoulder as he nodded. He knew how scary change was for him, and none of this was easy for the second commander, but he was proud of how strong he was. Pulling away he looked Ace in the eye, brushing some stray strands of hair out of his angelic face as he did so. 

“Lets get Thatch to bed first, and then we can decide what to do. I promise i’m here to help now.” He could still see how unsure he was, so Marco leaned forward to give his love a kiss on the forehead. Watching in amusement when his face flushed red. 

“Y-Yeah ok.” With that the man pulled them both up in one fluid. A smile on his face, and some pep in his step, Marco held tight to his boyfriend’s hand. Ace returned the contact full force as he did so. At that moment Thatch noticed the reappearance of his new favorite person. 

“Mah-co!” The little baby began to tear up once again as he held his little hands out for the blonde. Begging for a hug to make him feel all better. How could Marco not give him what he asked? Especially when the little chick looked so sad. 

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry, you must feel so icky.” He sat on the edge of the bed, and instantly ran a hand through the baby's hair lovingly. All he could think was how he needed to make Thatch feel better. He didn't want to see his brother in pain anymore. 

“Ace? Can you grab the medicine bottle in the bag?” Ace, who was spacing out until then, quickly nodded and did as asked. His face etched in confusion as he looked through the mountain of baby stuff that he had bought. 

“Do kids really need so much stuff?” He sounded so confused. Eyes crinkled up in thought as he pulled out one of the stuffed animals that he had bought, and seemed to investigate it. He wondered if Ace ever had a stuffed animal. 

“They need way more than that Ace. I only got a small portion of things to be honest.” Marco just couldn't hold back the snort when he saw how absolutely surprised the young man was! Mouth dropped open, and a bewildered look now permanently etched on his face. 

“Wow…..I guess I kind of missed out.” Oh, Ace. He did not deserve the life he was given. If Marco could make sure he had a do over then he would. Though of course he would rather have the love of his life by his side without changing a single thing about him. 

“Is this the medicine?” Hearing his love's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning to see said man turning the little bottle in his hands, and staring at him like it may jump up and bite. 

“Yup, that's it.” Right away he took it from the young man, and then filled a little needleless syringe with it. From the few times working with young kids Marco had learned that if you try to let kids take medicine on their own then they will never do it. Always best to squirt it against the inside of their cheek so they would actually take it (he learned the hard way many years ago). 

“Ok Thatch, I'm going to give you so-” He stopped, eyes unable to believe what the heck he was seeing. “Ace? Why is he naked?” Oh my lord he loved his boyfriend, but he was insane. Said man just shuffled awkwardly in his spot, and kept his eyes to the ground. 

“I don't know how to do diapers. So I just wrapped him in a towel and put him under the covers.” Oh Ace, he probably should have expected this though. 

“That's ok. I can just do that now.” He set aside the syringe, and with a large smile Marco plucked the toddler from where he was cozily swaddled. “Hey buddy! How about I get you dressed? Yeah?” He spoke in a happy and silly voice, watching in joy as the little boy giggled in his hold. Thatch’s laughter getting even louder when the man tickled his tummy and kissed his little head. He enjoyed seeing the baby happy, it's what he deserved. 

Marco thankfully was able to make quick work of getting the little one dressed. He wouldn't admit it, but he was happy he got to take out the cute puppy pajama set he bought. There were other patterns he bought too, but something about the dog pattern stuck out to him. It was just so cute, and he couldn't help but think that Thatch would look precious in them. Turns out he was right! Thatch looked just like a little puppy with his big brown eyes, and messy hair, and his pajamas just made him look cuter. Marco could practically melt at the sight. 

The little one seemed happy. Smiling, and sighing in relief as he was now all cozy. It probably felt a lot better to be in clothes that fit. Thatch was babbling, and laughing until all of the sudden he stopped. Face morphing into confusion as his eyes looked all over his body, and then to Marco. Could it be?

“Thatch? You back?” The little boy stared at him, but then slowly nodded. A confused, and frustrated expression on his face as he seemed to wrack his brain. It seemed Thatch was back to his regular self. Marco could hear Ace let out a sigh of relief behind him, and he cant say he blamed the man. 

“You were acting like a regular toddler. Had us worried there.” The moment Ace spoke Marco watched as the little one’s brown eyes widened. Fear, and shock all over his features as he stared between both men. 

“N-No, I-” Thatch just muttered to himself. Obviously trying to remember the past couple hours, but of course there was nothing. Marco felt bad watching as the realization dawned on him. It must be terrifying after all to lose such a large chunk of time against your will. The blonde couldn't even imagine what that must feel like. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the toddler whined, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. The poor thing must have felt disoriented, and violated. He already knew Thatch didn't like being a toddler, and knowing he had moments of acting like his age probably stung more than anything. Then, he saw a little tear roll down the babies cheek. 

Without a second thought Marco scooped the baby into his arms, and moved him to his lap. Cuddling him close as he tried to stop the onslaught of tears that was now streaming down his face. Thatch was silently crying, and refused to let Ace see the sadness that was painted all over him. His shaking got worse though when the freckle faced young man slowly rubbed the toddler’s back in a comforting way. 

Ace seemed to feel the same way as Marco. Wanting nothing more than to help their friend, and make him feel better. Ace probably wanted to return the favor more than anything as the young man felt he owed Thatch. The cook did give him brotherly love during a tough time for him after all, so it was only right to do the same. 

“Thatch, no one is judging. We’re brothers, and brothers help each other. Didn't you tell me that when I first ended up on the Moby?” The young man spoke with confidence, and strength. And Marco did think it was funny how the roles have switched. The baby had began to gag again, but thankfully stopped before he could be sick again. 

“Y-Yeah.” The toddler slowly nodded as he spoke. A little quiet squeaky voice that Marco had a hard time believing belonged to Thatch. 

“So let us help you!” Ace sent a pleading look to his boyfriend. Wanting the man to jump in as well to give him a hand. 

“Ace is right. We want to help, and to start let me get some medicine for you.” yes, he said that at the last second. He just wanted to get some medicine for the toddler before he threw up everywhere again, and made himself miserable. Marco sighed in relief when the little brown haired boy nodded. 

“Alright, really quick-” Before he could grab the medicine filled syringe himself Ace had grabbed it, and held it out with a large pride filled smile on his face. Like a happy dog when they brought a stick back to its owner. “-thank you Ace.” The young man’s smile was just purely contagious, and he couldn't help but lean in to kiss him. Only pulling away when the toddler growled in annoyance. 

“Alright alright. Open up.” Thankfully Thatch did so without any fight, but did scrunch up his face in disgust when he had to swallow the cherry flavored liquid. Whimpering, and cutely burying his face in Marco’s chest when he was done. Honestly, Marco was just happy to nip the cold in the butt before it got worse. 

“Ok, now we can talk about what to do about the memory episodes.” That got both Thatch, and Ace’s attention. Before staring at the blonde in anticipation as they waited for him to continue. 

“So far it seems you switch between your normal mindset, and the mind of a toddler. What worries me the most is what could happen if you switched and you were alone. It's dangerous, and you could get hurt.” The toddler pouted, but nodded in agreement anyway. It wasn't like he could refute his point after all. Most of their brothers were adults after all, and hurt themselves on a daily basis! 

“He's got a point.” The little boy then had a chubby cheek poked by Ace. “You're tiny, face it.” Ok, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say as the moment it left his mouth Thatch was glaring daggers at him. 

“NO! I big!” If Marco didn't have a migraine before, he definitely did now. The last thing they needed was a pride fueled tantrum from the mini fourth division commander. 

“Ace, can you get him some water?” The young man stared at him, and then slowly nodded. Thankfully leaving the two alone seemed to help Thatch calm down significantly. The baby grumbling, and muttering behind the thumb now in his mouth. 

“Thatch? You ok?” The toddler just nodded. A glare still on his features. “Well, let's think of a plan. In case you switch back again.” It was something they had to talk about, and no matter how much it upset Thatch it had to be done. 

“No.” He buried his face in Marco’s shoulder, and the poor man practically melted at the cute action. He wanted to scoop him up, and tell him not to worry about a thing. Yet, he couldn't do that. 

“You should probably stick with me, and Ace for a while. Just so we can take care of you if things don't go right.” Maybe this plan was a little more self indulgent, but it also made sense. Can’t let a regular toddler run around on their own after all. He supposed being pseudo parents just so happened to be a part of that plan. 

Thatch just moaned in annoyance from where he was still hiding his face. Thatch didn't like it anymore than he expected. Who would though? Marco would feel the exact same way if he was in this situation, and he wouldn't want his brother’s making him feel worse. He wanted this to be as painless as possible. 

“I promise no one will smother you. We just want you safe.” When he didn't get a response Marco peeked down to see the little toddler fast asleep within his arms. He supposed the cold medicine had kicked in, and made him sleepy. A little smile making its way to his features when he saw how peaceful he looked. Something that had escaped Thatch years ago. 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow with Ace I guess.” Moving slowly he gently tucked the toddler back into bed, watching as he squirmed in discomfort from losing the warmth he had cuddled to him before. Quickly, he fixed that by gently placing one of the stuffed toys into his empty arms. A plush hedgehog with a happy face, and fizzy fur. Without any reservations Thatch had pulled it close, snuggling his face into its quills with a content little smile. 

Maybe it was wrong for Marco to feel so happy with these results. That himself, and Ace would have to be parents to the adorable little chick. He needed them, and Marco was happy to help. Though he knew they would have to get their brother back to normal eventually he hoped he would at least be able to play the part he always wanted. A father.


End file.
